Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother
by TwilightFanaticxoxo
Summary: Edward and Bella in a majorly romantic story!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother - Chapter 1**

**BPOV (Bella's point of view)**

"You have got to be kidding me Alice!"

Alice is my bestfriend; my short, skinny, (sometimes scary) fashionita of a friend. We see each other like sisters and always have done since the 8th grade. We met in the 7th Grade when she moved from California with her family. I don't know why they wanted to move to Forks Washington when they could have stayed in California! I mean, the weather here in Forks is like it is in England...but worse... It's like, you wake up in the morning and look out of your window and you see a spot of sunshine shining through into your pink girly room (eurgh! – Charlie (My Dad) decorated it for me when I was 8 and I haven't been able to afford to re-decorate it yet.) And you think to yourself that finally, there will be a day where you can wear the shorts you bought last time there was the slightest ray of sunshine. But when you step out the door feeling absolutely glam and beautiful, the clouds come and laugh at you and start pouring rain on you... Anyway back to the point. Alice and her family moved here because her Dad, Carlisle, got a new job as a consultant in the local hospital. Alice's family are amazing, there are 7 of them altogether! First of all Carlisle, he is the local heartthrob for all the single mums... yeah... I do feel sorry for Alice at times. It was like this one time I went round her family's house for dinner and Carlisle offered to take us for McDonalds, 3 middle aged women came up to him and asked him for his autograph and a kiss... When that happened I could see that Alice just wanted to curl up and die in embarrassment. Then there is Esme, Alice's mum. She is amazing at cooking, cleaning and being like a mum to me. Jasper, well, jasper had his ways of controlling me. Whenever I was upset as a teenager I would walk to Alice's and cry and talk to her, but as soon as Jasper walked in, my spirits lifted and he made me feel happy again. I don't know how he did it but it's amazing! Emmett, well Emmett is one of those people that make a joke about everything, and when I mean joke...well...let's just say I don't think I would be comfortable introducing him the local churches priest... Rosalie was adopted into the family when she was 15 and didn't really attach to the rest of her "family" as family; they were more of her very close friends. With Emmett, the term close can be expressed in a way of which I would have thought gross at the age of 6... Emmett has tried many of times to propose to Rosalie, just has never found the right time. And you may be wondering... Hang on! You Bella Swan, said 7 people in Alice's family, but you Bella Swan have only mentioned 6! Well hang on guys you didn't let me finish! I was about to tell you lot about the only person in the world that has made my heart pound so hard it feels like it is going to jump out and attack something.

Edward.

Yes, Edward. Edward Cullen. I know you have that look on you face right now! Yeaaaaah! My bestfriend's brother is the most googled musician in the world! Yeah! Him! The one that's had a number one hit on MTV for like 3 weeks running! OH yeahhh! I have had a crush on him for like ever! He is 4 and half years older than me and Alice... OH god! Alice...

"Bella. Bellarooney! Earth to BELLA!" she screamed and I snapped out of my little Edward daze.

"Oh hey, sorry... you were saying?" I answered trying to cover up my blushes that were clearly showing up like Christmas lights.

"Errm... well, like I said, I got you this dress that you can wear on a date. And then you snapped at me like I had done something wrong, and then... you zoned out and went all girly, dreamy and out of character Bella. What's up?" Alice answered with a whole lot of concern in her voice. I mean, I love her to pieces, but she worries too much.

"I have told you before Alice! Just because I don't like those girly girls that play with dolls and flowers, it doesn't mean I am automatically a tomboy!" She was starting to annoy me. She always assumed I was some sort of boyish character with no sense of girliness at all! Just because I like to state that the colour pink looks disgusting and that girls that act like daddy's little princess' get on my nerves... a lot! The next thing I said was an old trick I remember using in high school on her. She thinks I'm joking when I say things like the following but really... it is the complete and utter truth!

"For your information Alice,I was day dreaming about that really handsome guy who, by the way, totally trashed the music charts 3 weeks ago! You've heard of him right?!" This was my trick, and the effect that I get off of her cracks me up every time!

"Do you like mind? I need to kind of... you know... THROW UP?! Can you stop pulling the Edward card on me? It's starting to really get on my nerves!"

I laughed uncontrollably and she stormed out rolling her eyes in disgust. I hated upsetting Alice, but I have learnt that if I leave it for a while she will come to me and start gossiping about the latest colour or something. I just nod and smile, it all turns out okay. Suddenly I got a text from her:

_"I am still annoyed at u but I wanted to make sure u don't chuck that dress away. I bet that u will find someone to wear it for."_

I was confused by this because I haven't had a boyfriend in 2 and a half years. Not since Jake dumped me because he turned gay... not going there again...

Anyways! I texted Alice back:

_"kk. Sorry i upset u."_

I instantly got a reply:

_"Just got a text from Edward. I hate to say this and I want to throw up, but he sent me a text that was meant for his friend James. I sent the screen snap of the text below. Enjoy...? ewww..."_

Now I was confused... what does this have to do with me?!

I opened the picture and stared at it trying to make sense of it. This can't be happening!

It read:

_"Hey James, my man! I just wanted to let you know. You know that girl Bella, my sister's bestfriend? Well there is a family party this Saturday and I was thinking I should ask her out for a drink or something. She is pretty hot... and she is really kind, funny and thoughtful... Dude... I think I'm in love..."_

**Oh. My. God. **

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother – Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

That week went really slowly for me, working behind a bar serving drinks to drunken men isn't my idea of fun. You know?

The whole Edward thing was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't sleep the night I got the text from Alice because I just had everything processing in my head. Had he really meant for it to send to his friend? Or is it all a wind up? Either way, Alice hasn't stopped going on about it...

"BELLA!" Alice just barged into my house on the Tuesday morning, (the day after she received the text from Edward.)I really regret giving her a key to mine and Charlie's house.

"Yes Alice? I'm kinda busy, gotta do laundry and grocery shopping and stuff." I replied, hoping to get her out of my house before she starts making me blush about Edward.

"Bella, there is no point hiding it anymore. I was thinking over it last night. I know you like my brother." Oh gawwd...

"Alice. I really need to get going!" I tried to push past her to get to the kitchen but she pushed me back.

"Bella. This is not one of those things that I can just ignore. You have a major crush on my brother."

I thought she was gonna shout at me and scream. But the joy in her voice shocked me.

"You're not... mad at me? I mean, don't you find it a bit creepy?" I replied. I was so confused.

"Of course not Bella! I am so happy for you! He obviously likes you too! Oh please Bella! Don't mess this up! You know that dress I gave you?"

Wow... hang on... what just happened?!

"Yeah, I remember I put in my cupboard last night. What's up?" I replied.

"You have to bring it round mine Saturday afternoon 3pm so I can make you look even more gorgeous than you already are!"

"Yeah, okay Alice. That'll be great. So is Edward definitely coming to your parent's party?" I asked trying not to make myself sound too eager.

"Of course." Alice answered. And with that she twisted on her heel and strutted out of the door giggling.

Oh God. What mess have I gotten myself into this time?

**EPOV**

I can't wait for Saturday evening at my mum and dad's house! It's gonna be so nice to just relax and be the old Edward, rather than the new, followed, crazed Edward. That's the only thing I miss from before I was famous. The nice family game nights and the times that I used to annoy Alice when Bella used to come round... Bella... Oh god... The text I was meant to send James was... oh god...

Let me explain. When I was 17 and Bella was 12/13 I thought she was very pretty and wasn't surprised that most of the guys in her year were crushing on her. But the thing that did surprise me was that she ignored them all. I admired her for that, she was very focused at that age. Always studying hard and handing in homework on time. I always thought Alice was a bad influence on Bella. I'm not saying my little sisters a rebel or anything, it's just she isn't the smartest of people in the world and sometimes she doesn't know what she's getting into. Me and Bella always had this little secret between us and we made sure Alice would never find out. I used to go to the music rooms after school sometimes and Bella used to tell Alice that she was going home. She used to hide behind the bus shelter until she saw Alice leave and then used to sneak back into the school and sit with me in the music rooms. I remember the first time she snuck in, I was sat playing the piano when Bella stuck her head around the door. She told me that she enjoyed hearing me play and sing. It was nice to get some feedback I suppose... She did that for 2 and a half years until I left for college.

I have a plan for Saturday. I am going to talk to her like old times and see how it goes from there. Alice told me she wouldn't show Bella the text. So I think I'm okay.

I hope so anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother – Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Saturday finally came and I was all hyped and ready by 7am. I had had a nice long bubble bath, big healthy breakfast, I had cleaned my shoes and jacket and I was all ready for my big makeover with Alice. I was quite nervous as it was the first time I'd seen Edward in 6 months and it's awkward enough when I talk to someone I know well, let alone some famous hotty that appears to like me...

Anyways, 2:30pm came and I shoved my shoes and a cake in the back of my car and started to take a nice slow journey up to the Cullen's family house. The Cullen's house is massive. It's a big white building with loads of windows. It is so beautiful, people often think that it's not a house and that it's a piece of artwork. I pulled up onto the long gravel driveway and parked my old chevvy truck next to Alice's yellow Porche. (I may have forgotten to mention that Edward really loves his family and buys them all sorts of cool stuff. I'm not jealous at all...) As soon as I pulled in Alice was out of the front door in a flash and started opening my boot. It was like she could see me coming from a mile back!

"Alice, what are you doing? I'm pretty sure I can carry a pair of shoes and a cake box without falling over. I know it's hard to believe but you know... have a little faith!" I exclaimed. Yes, I am somewhat of a cluts. Alice is always holding my stuff and opening doors for me in case I trip or injure myself in anyway.

"Oh nothing Bella, I'm just really excited for you! Edward's gonna arrive in about an hour, so I need to get you upstairs and into... BELLA!" She screamed at me suddenly and it dawned on me. Oh no.

"WHERE IS THE DRESS?!"

I had forgotten the one thing that could make me win my chances with Edward tonight.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I was doing all sorts this morning trying to prepare myself for today and I left it lying on my bed! I'm so sorry! There has to be something I can borrow off of you right?" I asked sounding kinda hopeful.

"Yeah! In fact there is something better than the dress I got you. I think Edward will be gobsmacked when he sees you in it. Come on beauty queen, lets get you ready for my hunk of a brother!"

**EPOV**

It was 4pm and I pulled onto my old homes drive. I recognised the yellow Porche that I got Alice for her 24th birthday, and right next to it was Bella's old chevvy. She loved that truck, even if it was a pile of junk. Her dad tried to do it up for her but to be honest it still looks the same as it did when she picked the thing up from the dumpster.

I pulled up and pulled my jacket off of the passenger seat of my Aston Martin Vanquish. I stepped out of my car door and walked towards the front door to the house. Just as I was about to put my key into the door Carlisle opened the door.

"Hey Edward son! How are you doing? You look great. Here, let me take that!" He pulled my jacket out of arms and hooked it on one of the coat pegs.

"Hey dad, i'm doing fine, really happy with my success and all and just really glad I could come and see you all!"

I did my bit of saying hello to the family and giving everyone a hug when I heard giggling from the top of the stairs. Alice. And Bella. Suddenly I could hear them coming down the stairs, I turned to look as they reached the bottom step...

"Hi, how ar..." My sentence was cut short by the site of Bella. Wow, just wow. For one of the first times in my life, I was absoloutely speechless. She looked gorgeous. A black short dress, with one shoulder strap and sequins covering a wide waist belt.

She smiled at me with a smile that could kill any man in the area.

I forgot everything and all I could think of was Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit longer than the others, because I wanted to go into a bit more detail with Bella and Edward's thoughts. NOTE: I am aiming on doing a chapter a day, so keep an eye out for new entry's Thanks to everyone that has already Favorited, followed and subscribed to my story, it means the world to me! Please tell your friends about my story as I am very proud of myself for this piece of writing! Thanks again! Enjoy! :')

**Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother – Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Alice spent an hour perfecting my hair and makeup. She had found the most amazing dress and I was so happy that I had forgotten the other one! It was black and hugged me perfectly showing off all of the right curves. My curls covered my chest slightly and my makeup was cute but subtle.

"Bella, Edward is gonna love you in this! You look absolutely stunning. He is so not gonna be worried about taking you to premieres and concerts!" Alice giggled what she said like she was 10 years old. But I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror with a huge smile on my face. Alice is a miracle worker. She made me look like a supermodel and... well... I was absolutely gobsmacked. I got to look like this in front of a world superstar!

We had just finished sorting Alice's hair out when we heard the door open from downstairs and a familiar, deep, husky, sexy voice. I squealed a bit without noticing and Alice punched me on the arm playfully as if to say:

"I know what you're thinking!"

We waited for five minutes until we were sure that everyone had finished saying hello. We walked to the top of the stairs and strutted down slowly, giggling. As we got to the bottom, I looked up and down at the god standing in front of me.

"Hi, how ar..." He spun round and his sentence stopped dead when his gaze met mine. I felt the butterfly's I was feeling earlier coming back. He looked me up and down, and I gave him a smile. He was so checking me out!

I walked further into the kitchen walking straight past him. I felt his eyes following me.

"Hey guys! Whatcha think?" I said whilst twirling. "It's pretty isn't it! I absolutely love it! Alice has a real eye for gorgeous little numbers like this!" I winked at Alice who rolled her eyes in delight.

I took a quick glance at Edward and saw he was smiling at me. God, that smile could actually kill someone! I smiled back and turned round to Esme.

"Let's get this party started shall we?!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Carlisle turned the music on. My favourite song ever came on and I started rapping and singing it aloud.

"What's wrong with the world mama,

People living like they ain't got no mamas.

I think the whole world addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma."

Everyone started laughing and I just laughed along with them.

This night was going to be interesting!

**EPOV**

Bella finished her little rap and everyone laughed. I had forgotten how humorous she could be, it made me smile that she was so comfortable around everyone.

The guests started to arrive and kids from high school like Jessica and Angela screamed as they saw how pretty Bella looked. Eric and Mike just gave me that look that was like,

"Kill me now. Our girlfriends are talking about underwear..."

I chuckled and walked over to the chairs on the far side of the room.

I was sat there for a couple of minutes with people wandering up and asking how I was and telling me of their congratulations for me. Then suddenly Bella was sitting next to me.

"Hey Edward, it's been a long time since we have been able to talk and I was just wondering how everything is with work and stuff?" Bella asked me this quite confidently, but there was an edge to her voice that sounded like nervousness.

"Yeah, works good, made a lot of money recently you know? It's nice to have a break and come and see you lot. I missed you loads."

It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Hopefully she didn't think I meant _her_ and that I meant everyone.

"Aww Edward, we all missed you loads too! It's been terrible round here and I see that piano and I think of..."

She stopped and I was confused as to why.

"You think of?" I asked.

"Well... I think of the old times that we spent together. The times when Alice went home after school and I snuck back in and listened to you playing in the music rooms."

"You remember!" I smiled as I realised that she thought those little meet ups were special too.

"Of course I remember, they were the highlight of school. I always looked forward to hearing you play."

I smiled as I remembered something and chuckled quietly, hoping that she wouldn't hear.

"What's so funny Mr Cullen?" she asked sarcastically.

Dang, she heard.

"Well I was thinking about that time that you opened the door too quickly when you snuck in and you knocked the drum kit, the double bass and the rack of guitars over. That was funny. Especially when Mr Solomon came in and threw you out of school!" I said all of this without thinking. I had forgotten a vital piece of information about Bella.

She got very, very embarrassed and could end up crying if she was being laughed at.

"oh." She answered, sounding upset.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you."

And with that she walked off. I glanced over to see Alice watching us. She gave me a glare as if to ask me what I had done this time. I shot a nasty look back at her and followed Bella up the stairs and into Alice's room.

I found Bella sitting on the blue plush duvet laying on Alice's bed. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I overreacted. I just didn't think that you would bring any of my faults up. You know I hate it. I was so embarrassed and the thought that you found it funny makes it a whole lot worse. I know I am ridiculous about the whole thing and then...well... Edward, there's something I need to tell you. I..."

She stopped dead mid sentence.

"You?"

"I...like you." GULP! What did she mean by this?

"I like you too Bella" I answered, then discreetly, I muttered, "More than you think."

Oops. I take it she heard that.

She smiled, and then it dropped.

"I, like, like you Edward. I have done since I was 14." Wow. My whole plan was going easier than I had hoped.

I got a bit closer to her and leant in and whispered in her ear.

"Bella Swan, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Wow, when I am in love these words formed in my minute brain just come pouring out don't they.

And then, to my shock, Bella whispered in my ear.

"I dare you."

That was enough to make me moan and I gently leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, she looked at me through her eyelashes and then I kissed her on her nose. She seemed to like this as she smiled. Then I kissed her on her pink, soft, almost delicate lips. The feeling inside of me was just amazing.

I had never felt so alive before.

Then it clicked into my head. I had to have Bella Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hi guys, sorry it's been so long I have been really busy and stuff but I am planning on doing the next chapter at some point this weekend. Just a quick note that I am really happy that people have reviewed and stuff it is really good :) Also I just wanted to say that I am only 13, so the writing might not be the best, but I would like to become and author when I am older so I thought that this would be good experience. I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother – Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Wow. That was the only word I could bring myself to say. Edward smiled at me and pulled away from the kiss. Then he suddenly looked away looking confused.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, I was scared that he might be regretting kissing me.

"Alice." This was his answer. What? What did Alice have to do with...?

"Alice!" I shouted and then Alice walked through the door grinning.

"Alice, you little eavesdropper!" Edward chuckled and this made me smile.

Alice looked at me waved, and winked. I smiled back at her and mouthed the words, 'Wow, your brother is awesome!'

"I am glad you two have finally got together." She giggled. Edward held my hand and I blushed, this made him laugh.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you my new song I'm writing!" He grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me along to he room with his piano in it. His piano was the definition of beauty. It stood in the middle of a room with glass windows; the view from the windows was the woods and the Cullen's back yard. It was starting to get a little bit dark now and the garden looked mysterious. The piano itself was a grand piano, it was white and glossy and Edward cleaned it all the time and when he was gone it was Emmett's job to clean it thoroughly. I loved this piano because it reminded me of when Edward was in Hollywood and Alice and the rest of her family were out and they told me I could let myself in whenever I wanted as I was like part of their family. I used to come into this house when I was about 16 and start playing at the piano. I used to play my favourite piece ever. A piece from Mozart called Piano Concerto No. 21 in C major. I loved it. This was the only thing that no one, not even Alice, knew about me. No one knew I could play the piano. I loved having a talent that no one knew I had so that it could be mine and no one else's.

He dragged me through and placed me on the piano stool and sat next to me side by side. He looked at me with a whole lot of love and then started to play without taking his eyes off of me. I blushed and looked down at his hands working the beautiful pristine keys. When he had finished he pushed the hair covering my red face behind my ear and he chuckled.

"Bella, you do realise that your blushed face looks beautiful." I could feel my face grow even redder, if that was even possible. "Do you have any talents Bella? Other than being absolutely stunning I mean."

I shook my head lightly. I wanted to tell him about the piano but I couldn't bring myself to. It's silly but I don't think I was ready for that. Not even Alice knew that secret; I wasn't ready to share it with Edward. Not yet anyway.

Edward started playing my favourite song on the piano. It wasn't until Edward finished the song that I realised I had started singing half way through.

"I'm taking it slow  
feeding my flame  
shuffling the cards of your game  
and just in time  
in the right place  
suddenly I will play my ace"

Wow, had I really just sung in front of Edward. I felt myself blush again and started to hide my face with my hair. When I looked up Edward was staring at me with his mouth gaping open.

"I guess that answers my question then!" His choice of words shocked me. What question what did he mean?

"What?" I answered feeling curious.

"You said you didn't have any other talents. But you do. You have such an angelic voice Bella."

I thought he was joking and being sarcastic so I stood up and walked over to the window. I could tell that I had upset Edward by walking away but I didn't like being laughed at. He knew that.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could feel his arms wrap around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. We both stood in silence for a couple of minutes while I admired the rising moon.

"Bella, I was being serious. I could record you so you know how you sound if you like? I'll be right back." He had left before I could oblige. I didn't want to sing in front of him again. I couldn't face the embarrassment.

Five minutes later Edward arrived back holding a machine with a microphone attached to it. He told me to put the headphones on and wait for the beep. I heard a beep and Edward started playing the song again. I sung the lyrics the best I could, and I hid my head in shame as I realised how bad I sounded.

"Wow, Bella that was even better than the first time!" He exclaimed. He sounded like he genuinely meant it and a small smile escaped my lips.

He stopped looking at me and grabbed the machine and plugged it into Alice's laptop that was sitting on the couch. As he found the file, he named it "Bella's angelic voice." And I felt myself redden again. He opened the file and hit play and I crouched down and out my head in between my knees. It started to play and I lifted my head as I heard someone that didn't sound like me at all.

"Yes Bella that is you!" Edward laughed at the confusion on my face. I sounded really good.

"But it can't be me. It sounds good..." I said. I knew how ridiculous it made me sound but I was completely and utterly confused right now.

Edward suddenly walked out and I chased after him. "Edward? Where are you?" He had literally disappeared. Alice walked into me as we both turned the corner at the same time and she high fived me and pointed to his room. I walked up confused and knocked on his door. "Edward? Can I come in?"

"Bella, you can come in as long as you promise to go along with my plan." His answer made me nervous and I gulped. I walked in and saw he pressed send on his laptop. What had he just sent?

"What was that?" I asked.

He just gave me his ultimately sexy half smile and winked.

**EPOV**

The look on Bella's face when she heard herself sing was priceless. It was a happy but confused expression. I had never imagined such a beautifully strong voice to come out of such a shy embarrassed little person. It made me smile as I came up with an idea. I left the room quickly and I heard her footsteps coming after me. So I started running up to my room with the recording of her voice in my pocket.

"Edward? Where are you?" I heard her call but I ignored her. I got to my room and shoved the recording into my laptop. I saved it and opened my email. I had decided that an amazing idea would be to send her recording off to my agent. I wanted to do this for two reasons. 1) It would be an amazing idea for Bella as she has amazing talent and she should be shown off to Hollywood and 2) because she will then be able to come to Hollywood with me in a couple of weeks.

She knocked on the door, "Edward? Can I come in?" I answered her saying she has to agree to my plans. I heard her hesitate but then she walked in. I had second thoughts about asking for her permission to send off her recording because I knew that she would say no. So before she knew what I was doing I hit send. She realised that the email had something to do with her and she came and sat next to me. She gave me a look and then turned to my laptop and went on the Sent items folder. She opened the email I had just sent and her mouth hung open. "Bella? Are you okay?" I was starting to get quite concerned about her as she wasn't talking to me. Another couple of minutes came around and she turned towards me. I was getting ready for her to shout at me and to walk out of that door and end any sort of relationship that we would ever have together.

"Thank you!" she cried. I was shocked as tears rolled gently down her perfect pale white skin. "Thank you Edward! You don't know how much this means to me! I need to tell you a secret!" I was intrigued and pulled her onto my lap. She tugged on my shirt and pulled her head closer to mine. She kissed me gently on my lips and pulled back slowly, her eyes closed.

"What is it Bells?" I asked.

"You know I used to be allowed to come into your family home whenever I wanted?" I nodded as she asked this as I do remember mum and dad giving her a key to the house as she was almost like part of the family. "Well, I started coming in when I was about 15 and I would stare at your piano all the time. When it came to the times when everyone was out I used to come into the house. I started to teach myself to play... I hope you don't mind me playing on your piano, it's just I had always wanted to learn but I wanted it to be a secret to everyone. So I thought it would be the perfect plan." It was a shock... I didn't imagine that Bella would be into music all that much. This made me attracted to her even more though because she had the exact same interests as me.

"Show me." Is all I could say? So she grabbed my hand and pulled me back downstairs and into the piano room. The moon was fully out now and was shining right onto the piano. As she sat down the light hit her hair causing it to shimmer. She was so beautiful. Then suddenly all my thoughts were pushed aside as she started playing. Not just any piece, but the piece that I used to play when I was thinking of Bella. This was amazing. She was amazing. My life was now amazing. She finished playing and turned to look at me.

"Do I meet your approval Mr Cullen?" And with this I walked over to her picked her up and threw her on the couch. I started to kiss her and I knew that Bella Swan was my soul mate. I love Bella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it has been so long, I just haven't been able to come up with anything half decent. This isn't a very long chapter but I think it is quite important. I am going to try and do another chapter some time soon but to be honest I have so much school work to do... Enjoy :D xx**_

* * *

**Edward, My Bestfriend's Brother – Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

We sat on my bed for half an hour just kissing. It felt so right with Bella, it was like all the girls that have even swooned over me are just nothing. Not compared to Bella anyways.

After we had finished eating each other's faces off I pulled her to my chest tightly.

"I am so glad that you liked this idea Bella, you could go so far! Your voice is just so amazing Bella. I love you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt Bella go rigid in my arms. Why did I have to say that. Did I even mean them? Do I love her? What are you saying Edward. Of course you love her. You have been waiting 25 years for this woman.

Bella slowly turned round to look at me and her eyes were big and loving.

"I love you too Edward," she whispered. "I always have done, deep down." She smiled up at me and I smiled back. I kissed her on the forehead and stood up putting my arm around her waist. We started to walk back down to the party, realising that we had been gone for over an hour.

"BELLA! IN MY ROOM NOW," shouted my little sister Alice. The real problem with Alice is that when she tells you to do something she somehow seems to know what your answer is going to be so she doesn't yell or ask you something if she doesn't think you will say yes to her. I let go of Bella and kissed her on her cheek.

"See you later sweetheart." And with that I pushed her towards my little sister and I walked downstairs.

**BPOV**

Edward pushed me towards Alice and kissed me on my cheek. I had actually fallen in love with Edward so fast I couldn't believe it. 24 hours ago I was stressing over how to make my hair look nice for Edward today. My worrying seemed to pay off as he had already told me he loved me and I had told him this back.

"Bella, come on we need to talk!" Alice pulled me into her room and pushed me into her blue fluffy beanbag. "I see you and Edward are together!" She grinned at me and I tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and giggled like a 12 year old girl.

"Yes Alice, me and Edward, well, I don't know what we are at the moment, but we are definitely more than just friends!" I laughed as I said the words. This could not be happening to me. A world wide superstar is now my...What...Boyfriend?

I thought to myself what I should tell her. Whether or not I should tell her about my music talent. I thought that she ought to know seeing as she is my bestfriend and I just told her brother.

"Alice, there is something I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner but I liked having it as my own little secret. I play the piano. I have done since I was 15, I used to come into your family's home and play when you were all out. I enjoyed having it as my own little secret as it was something I could have to myself, you know?" I told her about everything, like the whole me starting to sing in front of Edward, him recording me, me not believing it and then him sending it off to his agent. When I told her about this her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I am quite pissed off you didn't tell me but I am so happy for you Bella! This is an amazing opportunity! So has the agent come back to you yet?!" She asked eagerly. I explained how Edward had only sent it about an hour ago, so probably not but I told her I would check in the morning.

She squealed at me. "Bella, I am so proud of you!"

I smiled at her and thanked her for being so supportive, "Alice, I love you, you know that right?" I asked and then we heard a knock at the door. We both turned and saw Edward poke his head through the door.

"What do you want Edward?! I am trying to chat to Bella!" Alice said, she sounded pretty angry that he had interrupted but I was very pleased to see his face. I smiled at him and he winked.

"Bella, can I borrow you from my little sister please?" He asked sounding extremely posh and civilized.

"Of course Edward, Alice? Would you mind if I was excused for a couple of minutes?" I asked, also sounding posh and civilized. Alice gave as a weird look and then smiled at us. She whispered something to herself but I heard. I wacked her over the head. I was so angry.

"What did she say Bells?!" Edward shouted. Alice looked up at me and grinned then she looked at Edward and stuck her tongue out.

"I said that you were totally gonna get it on in your room Edward." Alice giggled. Then Edward said something that made Alice stiffen and walk away.

"In fact Alice we were. So... yeah... bye!" I knew that Edward didn't mean it and I was glad but I couldn't help thinking that he meant it. I looked at him and he smirked.

"You didn't mean it? Right?" I asked suddenly sounding frightened.

"What sort of man do you take me for Bella? I would never ruin your innocence." I blushed and put my head in his chest and he chuckled. He picked me up fireman style and carried me into his room. He put me on his bed and then put the laptop in front of me. I read the email with my mouth hung open.

_'Dear Mr Cullen, we would very much like to see Bella Swan perform in our studio at some point in the near future. We trust that she is a fellow friend of yours and if you wouldn't mind when you come back from your vacation could you bring her with you so we can assess? We look forward to seeing you both on the 9__th__ October 2012 at midday in your normal studio Mr Cullen. Yours sincerely, Victoria.'_

I couldn't contain my excitement and I jumped onto him and started to vigorously kiss him. He was amazing! He laughed as I tried to catch my breath. He whispered in my ear:

"I love you Bella Swan."

* * *

_**A/N there should be another chapter up soon. Feel free to pester me about it! XD **_


	7. Authors Note - Sorry :D

**Hey, it has been a while and I have been told by a few of you that it seems like it has ended a bit too suddenly, however, there is a lot more to come and I am not amazing at writing seeing as I am only 13 (nearly 14) and it isn't going to be perfect seeing as I am only young. However I am enjoying writing the story and that is why I am uploading it as I am quite proud of it. There will be another chapter soon just as soon as I can finish my homework. I hope the people that have read this before don't get annoyed that I am not updating soon enough but I am a very busy person as my Grandad is also in hospital at the moment with Thyroid Cancer. However, I do hope to update soon! :D Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed and I am so sorry for not being up to date! (Sorry if I repeated myself lol!)**

**Thanks :D**

**Megan xx**


End file.
